Typical data transfer systems are cumbersome as they require physical contact between something a first entity has, such as a card, with something that a second entity has, such as a terminal. The first entity typically needs to approach the terminal and pass a magnetic card through a magnetic card reader (also known as “swiping” the card). This causes problems as the first user needs to physically approach the terminal with the card in order to conduct a transaction, which costs time and may dissuade other entities from transferring data if there is a long line at the terminal.
Proposed alternatives such as NFC typically require close contact of the card with the terminal even if there is no “swiping” motion. And some wireless alternatives are insecure in that a nefarious eavesdropper can intercept information needed to accomplish the transaction (such as a card number or identifier) and use it without permission for his own purposes.
Thus, many different types of electronic data transfer systems (e.g., contactless mobile-to-mobile data transfer systems, payment systems, or the like) experience similar issues. There is thus a need to address these and other issues faced by merchants (and other entities) who seek to provide for a n ore secure manner of data transfer. Embodiments of the present disclosure provide technology-based solutions to technology-based problems as well as many other problems. One of ordinary skill will understand from this disclosure that other uses for the presented embodiments are possible as well.